leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Rocket Grunt (Trainer class)
Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |gender=Either |members=The Rocket Brothers, Jessie and James |anime=EP015 Battle Aboard the St. Anne |TCG=Gym Heroes |card= |manga=''A Glimpse of the Glow'' ( ) The Great Search! Let's Rescue The Slowpoke! (The Golden Boys) Pikachu Was Kidnapped! ( ) Cerulean City ( ) Aim to be the Strongest! The Hot-Blooded Brotherly Combination!! (PMHGSSJBA) }} Team Rocket Grunts (Japanese: ロケットだんいん Team Rocket Member in Generation I, ロケットだんいんのしたっぱ Team Rocket Underling Member in Generation II, ロケットだんのしたっぱ Team Rocket Underling in Generations III, IV, and VII) are members of Team Rocket. They act as fodder, enforcers, soldiers, workmen, crooks, and backup for various leaders in the criminal organization. In the games Being the underlings of Team Rocket, the grunts have appeared in all of the games this villainous team has appeared in; namely, in Generation I and Generation II, as well as their remakes, and , respectively. How grunts are referred to has varied slightly throughout the generations. A grunt is called Rocket (Japanese: ロケットだんいん Team Rocket Member) in Generation I, Rocket Grunt (Japanese: ロケットだんいんのしたっぱ Team Rocket Underling Member) in Generation II, and finally Team Rocket Grunt (Japanese: ロケットだんのしたっぱ Team Rocket Underling) in Generations , , and . Additionally, unlike other Trainer classes, Team Rocket Grunts are never given individual names, a tradition continued with the other villainous teams, whose members are also referred to as simply grunts. Due to the nature of how NPC Trainers are named, however, the Trainer class was technically Rocket in Generations I and II, and Team Rocket in Generations III, IV, and VII, with the name from Generation II onwards being Grunt. Despite them all having the same in-game name, there are four grunts that appear to be related to each other, the Rocket Brothers, in Silph Co. Appearance Male Team Rocket Grunts are depicted as men wearing black uniforms with a big red R on them, as well as gray gloves and boots (white in Generations I and II). They also wear a black cap, which in the first three Generations completely hides their short hair, though it is shown as pink in Generation IV. In Generation I, they each hold a whip, though, in a similar change to the , it is omitted in all further depictions. They also seem to be adults in Generation I, though they seem a bit younger, perhaps even teens, in further games. In Generation II, female Team Rocket Grunts debuted. In their introductory games, these female grunts are depicted as red haired women in white Team Rocket uniforms without caps, with their design being very similar to Cassidy and their outfit similar to Jessie's. However, their overworld sprites had caps and black uniforms like the males. In Generations III and IV, their design is drastically changed, and they are shown more similar to their male counterparts, wearing a black uniform with a red R, a black cap, and gray gloves and boots, though they wear black shorts or a skirt instead of pants. They are shown to have short, pink hair in the games, though their artwork from shows their hair as green. Artwork Sprites History In and , the grunts are found throughout Kanto creating general disruption. They first appear in Mt. Moon, going after Fossils. One grunt is found at the end of the Nugget Bridge recruiting for Team Rocket, and another had stolen a TM from an elderly couple in Cerulean City. In Celadon City, the grunts operate a base under the Game Corner trafficking all over the world, and they are also responsible for the murder of the mother in Pokémon Tower as part of a plan to steal and sell their skulls. They also appear when they take over the Silph Co. headquarters. After the player defeats them there, Giovanni disappears, later reappearing at his own Gym, and the grunts are not seen after this in the original games. However, in , two grunts remain in an old man's house next to the restaurant in Celadon City; they will never leave, nor will they the player. Additionally, in , both Jessie and James are from the Rocket Trainer class, and appear next to the regular grunts in Mt. Moon, the Game Corner and Silph Co. In , grunts are also found on several of the Sevii Islands, even after Giovanni's defeat. On One Island, the player faces two in front of a cave which leads to the Ruby for the Pokémon Network Center. On Four Island, the player helps Lorelei, who nearly defeated a grunt with her 's while interrogating Team Rocket at Icefall Cave. On Six Island, there is a grunt in front of Altering Cave. On Five Island, the player finds a group of male and female grunts operating from a warehouse obtaining a large number of Pokémon, most of them rare, and trying to make a working prototype of the high-frequency sound wave machine which would influence evolution. After the player defeats the grunts and the two , they will pull out, but not before telling the player that they will find Giovanni and restore Team Rocket. They have not been seen in the Sevii Islands since. In the Generation II games and their remakes, three years after the events of the original games, Team Rocket, under the administration of the Executives, create havoc throughout Johto gaining profit and trying to communicate with their old leader, Giovanni. The grunts are first seen operating in the Slowpoke Well, led by Proton, cutting off 's tails to sell. In , a Grunt is seen bothering a Kimono Girl at the Ecruteak City Dance Theater. In Mahogany Town, the player finds Team Rocket HQ underneath a souvenir shop, in which Team Rocket have been using a fully-working high-frequency sound wave machine that influences Pokémon evolution, transmitting it from an antenna in a tree. They also help their Executives take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower, as well as guard the Radio Director, who is hidden in the Goldenrod Tunnel. After defeating Archer, most grunts are gone for good. However, a lone grunt appears in Cerulean City later on, unaware of the disbanding of Team Rocket, who has stolen the Machine Part from the Kanto Power Plant. After he is defeated, he states that he will return to his home country and revive Team Rocket there. It is later revealed that when he returned home to Icirrus City, he fell in love and started a family, effectively abandoning the idea for a quiet and peaceful life with his wife and child. Team Rocket has not been seen since. Pokémon Team Rocket Grunts use Pokémon from a variety of types, but often employ Pokémon more than others. The majority of their Pokémon are from evolutionary families introduced in Generation I. Trainer list Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! }} }} Multi Battle with Archer}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 }} }} In the anime In the main series History Original series ]] The Grunts debuted in Battle Aboard the St. Anne, under the command of Jessie, James, and . Together, they trapped numerous Trainers aboard the St. Anne and attempted to steal all of their Pokémon. However, before Team Rocket could succeed in their plan, they were stopped by and . Multiple Team Rocket Grunts briefly appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. They used 's abilities to capture a large herd of . In Johto, operating from an undersea base, Grunts under the command of Dr. Namba, Butch, and Cassidy attempted to harness a and its child, but Ash, his friends, and Ritchie stopped them. Later, they operated around the Lake of Rage under the command of Professor Sebastian and to assist with Project R; the project's goal was to force Pokémon to evolve artificially, thus giving the group powerful Pokémon to use. However, they were stopped yet again by Ash and his friends, with the help of Lance of the Pokémon G-Men. They also appeared in copious amounts during Mewtwo Returns, led by and Domino, to recapture Mewtwo and build a new base for Team Rocket on Mount Quena. However, they were all mind-wiped and transported away from the mountain at the end of the movie. Several Grunts were briefly seen helping Butch and Cassidy with their stadium scam in The Ole' Berate and Switch. There, they were disguised as several tournament officials. In A Venipede Stampede!, a Grunt informed Giovanni that they would arrive shortly in Unova. They were also to appear in two unaired episodes to do battle with Team Plasma, which would have been the first time Team Rocket as a whole (not counting Jessie, James, and Meowth) was seen battling against another villainous team. In Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!, more Grunts greeted Giovanni as he arrived to Unova to supervise Team Rocket's Operation Tempest. Two Grunts later appeared at Cynthia's villa, attempting to steal from Ash and his friends. The latter got assistance from Ridley, who used his to battle the Grunts' and while Ash and others ran away with Meloetta. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, multiple Grunts formed part of a special unit under the command of Matori and Gozu. They were onboard a helicopter as it approached Alola and activated their helicopter's cloaking device. In Full Moon and Many Arms!, they were afflicted with the same effect that all of the adults in Alola were suffering from. Despite this, they managed to catch , only for it to break free. After this, the helicopter activated its cloaking device. In The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, their aircraft came under attack from and Faba as they were about to follow the Ultra Guardians through an Ultra Wormhole. Several of them, led by Gozu, left the helicopter and touched down on Ten Carat Hill. They got ready to battle, only for Gozu to stop them, having decided to handle Kukui and Faba himself with his . Eventually, in Securing the Future!, Kukui sent out his and defeated Aggron. Gozu's team subsequently returned to the recently repaired helicopter and prepared to head through the Ultra Wormhole. However, attacked the helicopter, forcing the unit to retreat. In SM122, three Team Rocket Grunts appeared onboard the aircraft Matori took from Alola after she apparently captured . then showed up and broke through the window to rescue Stufful, who was revealed to be Meowth in disguise. Pokémon Team Rocket Grunts have been known to use the following Pokémon: were first seen running wild on a field towards . However, Mewtwo was way too strong for them as they got sent flying by Mewtwo's . They were then caught by a group of Team Rocket Grunts. None of the Tauros's moves are known.}} was used by Team Rocket in the Rocket battle after the Trainers found out that the Tournament was a scam used to steal the Trainers' Pokémon. None of Zubat's moves are known.}} was used by Team Rocket in the Rocket battle after the Trainers found out that the Tournament was a scam to steal the Trainers' Pokémon. Doduo was seen being defeated by a Trainer's . None of Doduo's moves are known.}} when the Trainers found out that the Tournament was a scam to steal the Trainers' Pokémon. He used Venomoth against a Trainer's . Venomoth's only known move is .}} as it only had a brief appearance fighting a Trainer's . None of Skarmory's moves are known.}} was used under the ownership of a Rocket Grunt alongside a Rhydon to capture . It was stopped from doing so however by Ridley and his . Though the full battle wasn't shown on screen, it appeared that Golurk had defeated Golem. Golem's known moves are , and .}} was used under the ownership of a Rocket Grunt alongside a Golem to capture Meloetta. It was stopped from doing so however by Ridley and his Golurk. Though the full battle wasn't shown on screen, it appeared that Golurk had defeated Rhydon. Rhydon's known moves are and .}} Temporary 's cloned , , , , , , , , and , which had come forth to face the Team Rocket assault, and then caught them with special "Team Rocket Balls" dropped from a Rocket airship. They were soon released when Mewtwo used its powers to destroy the Poké Balls that were confining the clones. None of the clone Pokémon's moves are known.}} Mentioned to Giovanni, one of the Team Rocket Grunts mentioned that they already have a large number of . As a result, Giovanni sent the Yanma that Jessie caught back to Jessie and James. None of Yanma's moves are known.}} Voice actors In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Origins, several Team Rocket Grunts were seen. first encountered a Rocket Grunt in File 2: Cubone in Cerulean City, retrieving the stolen from him. A group of Grunts were later seen taking over the Pokémon Tower and making its top floor their base. When Red and later infiltrated the Tower, their path was blocked by the . While Red tried to battle the , Blue sneaked by it and made it to the upper floors, swiping the Silph Scope from one of the Grunts, which he then gave to Red, allowing him to identify the ghost. After 's spirit had been calmed, Red battled against one of the Team Rocket Grunts, and, thanks to the help of , was able to defeat the Grunt's with his , forcing the Grunts to retreat. In File 3: Giovanni, a pair of Team Rocket Grunts were seen when Red raided the Rocket Hideout. Several more Grunts were seen patrolling around Saffron City after the organization had taken over the Silph Co. office building. Once Red has cleared through the building, he entered Silph Co.'s president's office, where he found Giovanni and a Grunt watching over the president. The Grunt was also seen being responsible of carrying around a suitcase containing Giovanni's Poké Balls. Several disguised Team Rocket Grunts were later seen serving Giovanni at the Viridian Gym. Pokémon to battle against 's at the Pokémon Tower. Despite proving surprisingly tough, Jolteon was eventually able to defeat it with a . Koffing's known moves are and .}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Team Rocket Grunts first appeared in The Chase. A male Grunt was seen being arrested in Celadon Game Corner during a raid and a female Grunt was seen being interrogated by the International Police for information about Giovanni. Four Team Rocket Grunts appeared in The Lake of Rage at the Team Rocket HQ. One male Grunt was shown alerting the others to the presence of Lance and , before they worked to stop Lance. However, all of them were easily overpowered by Lance's Dragonite. Team Rocket Grunts also appeared in The Legacy, infiltrating the Goldenrod Radio Tower and sending out a broadcast announcing their comeback, hoping that Giovanni would hear them and return to lead them. This didn't happen, however, and the takeover ended in a failure. Pokémon was used to battle Lance's Dragonite, but was easily defeated. Magnemite's only known move is .}} was used to battle Lance's Dragonite, but was easily defeated. Raticate's only known move is .}} was used to battle Lance's Dragonite, but was easily defeated. Grimer's only known move is .}} was used to battle Lance's Dragonite, but was easily defeated. Golbat's only known move is .}} was used to battle Lance's Dragonite, but was easily defeated. Houndoom's only known move is .}} was used to help infiltrate the Goldenrod Radio Tower. None of Zubat's moves are known.}} was used to help infiltrate the Goldenrod Radio Tower. None of Arbok's moves are known.}} was used to help infiltrate the Goldenrod Radio Tower. None of Koffing's moves are known.}} In the manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga The Grunts have made recurring appearances in How I Became a Pokémon Card. Pokémon In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] The debut of Team Rocket Grunts was in ''Glimpse of the Glow, where they try to find in Pallet Town forest to finish 's development. In Raging Rhydon, they search for a Moon Stone in Mt. Moon. However, this mission also fails. In Tauros the Tyrant, the Grunts go after , hoping they can get back a disc containing information on Mew. In The Jynx Jinx, the Grunts try to capture Mew, but and interfere. In You Know... Articuno!, the Grunts are sent to catch . In Holy Moltres, an army of Grunts is sent to take out Blaine, who left Team Rocket due to the creation of Mewtwo. After Red helps Blaine escape, the Grunts use , that they captured on Indigo Plateau; Red defeats it with Aero, an that he brought back to life. In Peace of Mime, Saffron City is taken over by the Grunts. In The Winged Legends, the Grunts try to get out of Saffron City because of the fight between Red, Green and Koga. The Gym Leaders not aligned with Team Rocket block all the exits, keeping the Grunts in. In And Mewtwo Too!?, the Cinnabar Island base is destroyed by Mewtwo, killing the Grunts and s inside. Pokémon appeared in Tauros The Tyrant among Team Rocket's Pokémon. None of Rhydon's moves are known.}} was used to attack Green in Celadon City. However, after a quick evasion by Green's Wartortle, he attacked Ken's Machamp instead. He was also under the control of Tauros. None of Hitmonlee's moves are known.}} and that was under Tauros's control. None of Geodude and Graveler's moves are known.}} appeared in Tauros the Tyrant, where it was controlled by Ken's Tauros. None of Rhyhorn's moves are known.}} was used to surround Blaine in Cinnabar Island. None of Magnemite's moves are known.}} was originally seen at the Seafoam Islands. Even though Red tried to stop Team Rocket for the first try, they were finally able to catch this Legendary bird because of its energy loss, and was sent to Koga afterwards.}} was used as an experiment from Team Rocket. Lt. Surge took control of it prior to Zap! Zap! Zapdos!. Around the end of the battle against Red, it ended up shocking Lt. Surge with its tremendous Thunder attack after Saur's Razor Leaf tore up his insulating underwear, rendering it useless and nearly killing him. As a result, Red earned his Badge and stole his electric-proof gloves. It was later recaught by Green.}} , having been captured near the Indigo Plateau, first appeared on Cinnabar Island, where it fought against Blaine and Red before being sent to Sabrina.}} During the battle between Red, Blue and Green, and the Rocket Triad members, Lt. Surge, Koga, and Sabrina, was combined with and to create . Once it was beaten, the three birds separated and returned to the wild.}} The Grunts and the Team Rocket Elite Trio were reorganized under the Masked Man. In Ursaring Major, the Grunts are sent to cut the tails of Slowpoke living in the Slowpoke Well, but stops them. In Ampharos Amore, the Grunts and the two sub-leaders, Sham and Carl, are sent to destroy the Tin Tower, and are successful. However, they then lose a battle with and . In Oh, It's Ho-Oh!, Carl gives a speech telling the Grunts that it is time for the public to officially learn about the return of Team Rocket. In Slick Slowking, the Elite Trio and the Grunts ride a train to the Indigo Plateau. In Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1), Grunts intrude upon the Gym Leaders' exhibition match. In The Last Battle II, Grunts are put under mind control by the Masked Man. Although the Elite Trio were saved from the mind control by Lt. Surge, they are told by him to help free the other Grunts from the Masked Man's mind control. In The Last Battle VII, Grunts are sent to retrieve the Silver and Rainbow Wings. In The Last Battle IX, the Grunts on the train to the Indigo Plateau are knocked out as Red and Green travel to fight the Masked Man. Chuck tells the pair that the Grunts will be taken care of. Pokémon were used as reinforcements. They tried to attack Gold. None of Cubone's moves are known.}} were used as reinforcements. They tried to attack Gold. None of Drowzee's moves are known.}} were used as reinforcements while stuck in the Lighthouse. They tried to attack Gold. None of Ledian's moves are known.}} while infiltrating the Lighthouse in Olivine City. It attacked Gold but it was stopped along with the other Pokémon by Gold's Exbo. None of Ninetales's moves are known.}} first appeared as a in disguise while Team Rocket surrounded the real one. Ditto's stretchiness was able to grab both Crystal and Eusine but Crystal escaped with her Monee. Ditto's only known move is .}} . One of them is owned by the Masked Man in which it was used to overwhelm Gold's team. The same Houndour was used to take on Lt. Surge while he found Team Rocket's base. Many Houndour are summoned if the leader calls for them. Houndour's known moves are , , , , and .}} . Three of them are under the control of Carl in which one of them evolved from a during his childhood. Houndoom's know moves are . One Houndoom also knows .}} . Three of them are under the control of Sham. Persian's known moves are . One Persian also knows .}} In High-tailing It from Haunter, the Grunts under the control of the Masked Man were briefly seen when the Advanced level Grunt was talking to about the past accomplishments of the Pokédex holders. In One Tough Togepi, a picture of two Grunts was shown to by , alerting to their upcoming return. In Dealing With A Koffing Fit, arrives at Lance's hideout and finds pictures of Team Rocket's recent activities, all of them matching their past deeds, indicating their return. Later in the same chapter, many Grunts appear at Cliff Cave, watching Carr be deposed from his position of Boss by the . In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down and Pleased as Punch With Parasect, some Grunts appear again in Silver's and 's imagination, respectively. In All About Arceus IX, some Grunts appear at Ilex Forest, attacking the Team Rocket Elite Trio under the Four Generals' orders. They are stopped by Gold's Pibu and Spiky-eared Pichu and end up following during his departure. Pokémon to battle with the Team Rocket Elite Trio when they were assigned the job to protect Ilex Forest from intruders. None of Sentret's moves are known.}} to battle with the Team Rocket Elite Trio when they were assigned the job to protect Ilex Forest from intruders. Furret's only known move is .}} In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga The Team Rocket Grunts serve instead of Giovanni since it is based on the events of . Pokémon is Team Rocket's most relied Pokémon. They first appear when Team Rocket attack the Slowpoke. Later, the grunts send Murkrow out to raid the Pokémon Summit. None of Murkrow's moves are known.}} in the Pokémon Summit where they explode during their command. Electrode's only known move is .}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga The Team Rocket Grunts appear in this manga where they have served . Pokémon is the Grunts's only known Pokémon. None of Meowth's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Zensho manga Team Rocket first appear in Cerulean City where they invade Miracle Cycle. Later, they show up in the Cerulean Gym. In both of 's encounters, he easily defeats them. Pokémon in order to prevent the storekeeper from revealing stuff about how they are bad guys. Before Beedrill did anything, it ends up getting easily beaten by . None of Beedrill's moves are known.}} was only seen in a flashback when Team Rocket was telling Satoshi about what they do to Pokémon. None of Zubat's moves are known.}} when they invade the Cerulean Gym. It wasn't long before Gyarados gets zapped by 's 's . None of Gyarados's moves are known.}} In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga The Team Rocket grunts first appear in a cameo in Aim to be the Strongest! The Hot-Blooded Brotherly Combination!! where they are seen arguing with Kurt about their treatment of the . In the next chapter, Jō comes to Kurt's rescue and the grunts battle Jō. They return in Jō VS Team Rocket where they battle with Jō once more, but this time with . Jō's Totodile and Tsubaki's Meganium manages to take out all of their Pokémon. They have not been seen since. Pokémon to battle Jō's Totodile. However, it was interrupted by a Zubat belonging to Proton. The Zubat belonging to the grunt was revealed to have evolved into a when it battled with Jō again. Golbat was taken out by Tsubaki's Meganium's Razor Leaf. None of Golbat's moves are known.}} to battle Jō's Totodile. However, it was interrupted by Proton. Later, it battled with Jō's Totodile again and Tsubaki's Meganium but was defeated by Meganium's . None of Ekans's moves are known.}} to battle Jō's Totodile. However, it was interrupted by Proton. Later, it was sent out again where it was revealed to have evolved into a . None of Raticate's moves are known.}} In the TCG Artwork Artwork from the cards: Cards This is a listing of cards mentioning or featuring Team Rocket Grunts or their Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=11/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo|enset2=Best of Game|ennum2=9}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=12/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Grass|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=13/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Colorless|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=33/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Psychic|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=14/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo|enset2=Best of Game|ennum2=8}} |type=Lightning|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=15/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=093/141}} |type=Lightning|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=094/141}} |type=Fire|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=095/141}} |type=Water|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=096/141}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=017/022}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=15/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=SuperRare Holo|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=71/82|enset3=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity3=Rare Holo|ennum3=111/109|jpsetlink3=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset3=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity3=Rare Holo|jpnum3=085/085}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=Team Rocket|enrarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=16/82|jpsetlink=Team Rocket|jpset=Rocket Gang|jprarity=Rare Holo|enset2=Team Rocket|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=72/82|jpset3=Pokémon Web|jprarity3=Rare|jpnum3=040/048}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=19/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare Holo}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=104/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Rare}} |type=Trainer|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=113/132|jpsetlink=Gym Challenge|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Neo Revelation|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=63/64|jpsetlink=Neo Revelation|jpset=Awakening Legends|jprarity=Uncommon|enset2=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity2=Uncommon|ennum2=87/109|jpsetlink2=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset2=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity2=Uncommon|jpnum2=081/085}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=127/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=88/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=080/085|jpset2=Black Deck Kit|jpnum2=019/020|jpset3=Silver Deck Kit|jpnum3=019/020}} |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=EX Team Rocket Returns|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=90/109|jpsetlink=EX Team Rocket Returns|jpset=Rocket Gang Strikes Back|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=082/085}} |type=Supporter|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=112/124|jpsetlink=Fates Collide|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=U|jpnum=077/078|jpsetlink2=Fates Collide|enset2=Fates Collide|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=124/124|jpset2=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=087/078}} In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFF |zh_cmn=火箭隊隊員 Huǒjiànduì duìyuán |da=Team Rocket- |nl=Strijder van Team Rocke7 |fr=Rocket Sbire Rocket Sbire Team Rocket Rocket Sbire Sbire de la Team Rocket |de=Team Rocket Rocket Rüpel Team Rocket Rüpel |it=Rocket Recluta, Rocket Recluta, Team Rocket |ko= |pt_eu=Grunt da Equipa Rocket |ru=Член Команды Ракета Chlen Komandy Raketa |es=Rocket Rocket Soldado Soldado Rocket Soldado Team Rocket Team Rocket Soldado Recluta del Team Rocket |vi=Dư đảng của Nhóm Rocket }} See also * Category:Game characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Manga characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Trainer classes Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Team Rocket Rüpel es:Recluta del Team Rocket fr:Sbire de la Team Rocket it:Recluta Team Rocket ja:ロケットだんのしたっぱ zh:火箭队手下